toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GamerPerson/Archive 2
Welcome to my Talk Page! Leave all messages to me here. My old messages are at the links below: User talk:GamerPerson: Archive 1 User talk:GamerPerson: Archive 2 Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me How is deleting pages that are simply showing knowledge about defunct exploitation programs moving hackers? In fact there are NO hacking programs archived on this wiki, simply exploitation programs that do no harm at all. This only makes the wikia biased which is one of the main things a wikia should contain nothing of. You don't see Wikipedia deleting pages on terrorists, do you? -- Anonymous cog nation or whatever Just Kidding about godzilla but put godzilla and toontown godzilla pictures)Jj131 04:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you going to edit my page and make it better, by the way have you heard of cog domminums skelecog hq and cog nation? my page is about that so if you know it good, not know it bad, I sent godzilla to breath his fire on you or eat you, HA HA HA!!!!!! OMG YAY I almost have 1,000 edits :) JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Please Please can you delete the Noobs page! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 20:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Look at my edits ;) you probably know already lol So Why do you care? You don't care bout Bonkers, besides I have a clan of my own. Jellyroll the cat I can tell you I finally have test server access! I can tell you guys about Cog dominiums now! Can you spread the news? Sonic767 23:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) i'm nice spammers who made nice Spam pages Hello GamerPerson, I am TheRealCog51, Why is you becoming a Admin, I am Nice Spammer who make Nice spam pages, I'm Forming Operation S.P.A.M! S.P.A.M stands for Space part Admin Membership, Thanks - TheRealCog51 00:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok So far. Its pretty much only Movers & Skakers as far as I know. I can't really take screenshots because 1. My Toontown Folder got deleted somehow. 2. Toontown doesn't want us spoiling the news for everyone. Gameplay: So far, gameplay as I have observed is actually just like " Rescue the shopkeeper! " from the VP battles. You have to go through these stages like one of them was that A cog was shredding our jokes in Toontown, and we had to throw water balloons at the how many big cogs there are. Also, there is that helicopter thing from that 7 second gameplay footage which I have not encountered yet. There is a pie stages where you throw pies at Big cogs. In the end you get a sos card from a shopkeeper. ( sellbot version ) Texture: The buildings look GIGANTIC! They have an ugly face on them just like cog buildings but they are not grey. I really cannot describe the color. You'd had to see it yourself. The inside looks different almost everytime you go in there! Difficulty: Pretty hard. It depends if you have advanced Toons in your group. I don't know if there is a laff limit or not. There probably is. Boss: The Chairman IS NOT THE BOSS! The bosses are just Cogs guarding the cage to the shopkeeper. I think they are going to release the Chairman Boss IF they make a Cog nation. Everything else: There is an elevator. But I haven't seen much grey in these buildings. There are some graphical bugs that still need to be fixed and there are some things that aslo need to be fixed. I was only able to get on Test once because of some billing problem they are having. I hope I can get my membership back as soon as possible. This covers pretty much Everything I have seen in this upcoming release. What do you think? Sonic767 02:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) a message from King awesome. So, you want adminship or not, Please Come to Spore wikia, or else King awesome will be angry at you. When don't you Come to Spore Wiki. This picture isn't Spam either nor it is Called King spam. please don't edit the Picture unless you have special Permission to Edit The picture. I will add those :) Of course I'll add those! I'll create the look, then you can take the job from there! Code You can Move it to a suitable name. It is your use, Protect if you want to. Along with Man for the job, you also have your own TTSection. Move it for a suitable name, if you'd like to. Nights Contact Me! 23:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I might not, as I ain't DESPERATE for adminship, it's just I want to at least delete a few spam pages, and clean up this wiki. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well You haven't told me what to report about, and how do I get it in? Man for the job 07:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Ok ill email it too you pronto. Man for the job 15:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you on cuz.. Hey I BADLY NEED HELP THE ADMINSHIP RIGHTS PAGE IS RUINED AND IT LOOKS LIKE ITS MY FAULT BUT THE ONLY THING I did was put my request up there but.... It said editing conflict and I dont understand and it went all like i dunno... I cant fix it though it wont let me! Pls HELP! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) How do you archive your talk? Jelly rules so talk to him. 14:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) OK. Just to get it straight, I go to the Toontown Wiki home page, I make a new page called Jelly Archive 1, and move all the info to there. OK. I think I got it. Jelly rules so talk to him. 08:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Um Please GamerPerson, can you please copyright my pictures if you see them on any page of this wiki that is not posted by me, please delete it. I have seen my Glad Hander photo on Carsonv6's Profile Page and I didn't like it. Thank you please do this action as quickly as possible. WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 11:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The Cog Levels page Why was it deleted? I says it was a duplicate but I can't find any other page with the health that each cog level has. Sorry Oh......... Sorry.... BandGeek 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC)BandGeek.... omg, stop deleteing the Cog Levels page!!!! I worked hard on that ugh, and the other is not so good chat UGH. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) GamerPerson, I don't think I'm quiting now. I think I was just depressed about something. So I'll be editing here still. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm new to this wiki, could you give me a few helpful tips? Thanks ok, I didn't know that was spam, sorry. I'll be removing those categories now.. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 02:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd Love to I'd love too, but knowing me, it will just be BORING. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey uh... duckle um... can you meet up with me? any time soon is fine BTW my time zone is GMT +8:00 ok :) WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I did I did, I said I'd do it, sorry I am in a bad mood because of Jelly the cat. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 21:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh I don't know what to do!?! What do I do? What do I set up? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh I've already done all that. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) K OK, I've tested the background I want, so I am all ready, I've got photos. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 12:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blue. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 12:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It's a Mixture. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 12:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yo Duckle you online? I kinda need help on my tasks, if you could help, that is. And if you DO want to help. Well see ya for now. Just message me on my Talk page. WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC)